


The Sound of Silence

by Celleti



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dark Italy, Dark North Italy, Dark!Italy, The Sound of Silence, Unknown Victim, Veiled Threat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celleti/pseuds/Celleti
Relationships: n/a





	The Sound of Silence

He crouched down, his bangs waving goodbye to each other as they fell into his eyes. 

His whisper threaded, silken, on a chain out of his mouth. His eyes weren’t dull, but they didn’t sparkle the way a child’s would. They demanded attention from the light, darkening as they unleashed the promise of threat if there was no compliance.

“Your silence is my favourite sound.”


End file.
